The Slayer Protector
by Lord Wolf
Summary: When A Slayer Is Theatened, The Threat Becomes The Threatened
1. The Slayer Protector

The Slayer Protector  
  
Ark leaned over the stunned slayer musing, how had he the bottom of vampire hierarchy stunned this blond, blue eyed slayer? , how? He asked himself. Now he could sire her and be celebrated forever as the vampire who created a cross breed, a slayer vampire who could help him rise to the position of leader.  
  
Deep in Buffy's mind a voice spoke "Fear none for I will protect all slayers who have not come to the end of their time"  
  
Ark decided to reminisce before he sired the slayer and anyway if she woke up he had his baseball bat handy.  
  
He and his friends Jon, Trent and Justin had been out to pick up some girls in a bar (even a vampire gets lonely sometimes), when Buffy had dropped down on Trent breaking his neck, instantly he and Justin had launched themselves at her, attacking with their personal choice of weapons (a baseball bat and a dustbin lid, Justin had a few problems handling sharp objects). Jon had retreated to the shadows where he climbed silently onto the roof.  
  
Justin had been disembowelled by Buffy's sword before he could 'slap' her with the dustbin lid, but Ark had swung under the sword's blade catching the cross hilt and sending it flying off into a nearby cat, who mewed piteously then died.  
  
Buffy had pulled out a stake and advanced on him "Come here so you can go to a nice dust pile" she had crooned "Bite me" Then Jon had dropped on her, she had managed to stake Jon but wasn't quick enough to avoid Arks bat which delivered a stunning blow to her temple.  
  
Ark's features creased as he transformed from man to beast, he lowered this head to sire the slayer, from above him the creature dropped.................................. 


	2. What Happened Next

Ark felt a blow hit him in the back of the head, he whipped round, "Leave her Vampire or feel my wrath" "Back off ugly this is my kill!" "Fine have it your way" The next thing he knew was a feeling of flying; this was stopped abruptly by a concrete wall behind him. His features become normal as he slumped to the floor stunned.  
  
The creature lifted up Buffy in his arms and moved her into a safe corner. Ark shook himself, transformed, then charged at what looked to him like a human, the next thing he saw was a great beast shaped like a bear rear up and deliver a powerful blow with its paws into his chest. Ark, enraged picked up the slayer's stake and flung it at full speed towards the bear, but the bear had transformed into a mouse to avoid the stake and then turned human again to catch the stake as it passed. "Please don't provoke me" It said "Who gives you the right to boss me around?" "The Watchers Council" "Yeah, and I'm a spider" "You really have never been told about me have you?" "No" "Well remember my name, Vampire, because I'm letting you live, For Now!" "Why are you letting me live freak?" "So you can tell all your friends about me" "And who are you?" "Your worst nightmare" Ark ran at him.  
  
Buffy shook herself in time to see her saviour's arm shiver then wriggle until it had grown a crossbow, in which he fitted her stake and fired at her attacker.  
  
Ark felt the point of the stake penetrate his skin as he turned to dust he remembered a old rhyme he had been told by his sire  
  
"Remember the creature,  
The watchers use,  
To help their pupils,  
He is everywhere,  
The creature's name is,  
Transforgous." 


	3. Buffy's house

"Giles shouldn't Buffy be back by now?"

"Patience Willow, Buffy will return"

"Hey Giles!"

"What Zander?"

"Shut up I'm trying to study"

"You, study" snickered Willow

"Pay no notice to her Zander, she's just grouchy 'cause Tara is on holiday with her parents in Egypt"

"Shut up Anya"

"When you two have quite finished, what are you studying for Zander"

"My new job as a driving instructor"

The room burst into laughter. This was abruptly silenced when the Summer's front door banged open to reveal a creature shaped like a man, but who was obviously something more, carrying Buffy in it's arms. Willow gasped when she saw how badly wounded Buffy appeared while Zander grabbed an axe and Anya grabbed a kitchen knife. They both pointed them at the creature while Giles checked to see if Buffy had a pulse.

"Put down the knife, Anya" the creature said

Zander swung the butt of the axe at the creature's head but it ducked and the axe butt stuck Anya a glancing blow to the chin, snapping her head back.

"Now Zander that wasn't nice"

The axe flew from Zander's grip and along with the kitchen knife floated in front of their faces.

"Who or what are you?"

"You, Watcher should watch your charge not leave her"

"How came she so wounded"

"She had a fight with four vampires; she defeated three before the fourth knocked her senseless"

"Hi, people just dropped into…………… who is he?" drawled Spike

"Oh, Spike knew you would be useful one day"

The creature turned and strolled out the door. Zander ran and looked out of the door to see him grow bats wings and fly off into the night.


	4. Spike Keeps His Mouth Shut

All eyes in the room turned on Spike "What?" "Who was that and how does he know you, Spike" "None of your business how It, knows me four eyes" "Calm down spike" "No!, I'm going, get her" he indicated Buffy "to come and see me when she's better, and as for the rest of you, never, ever mention this again" "Now, Spike" "I said never again!!!" and with that he turned on his heel and left "willow tend to Buffy, Zander I think you should go apologise to Anya then check her for permeate injury, I'm going after Spike" "But Giles" "I need to know who that was and how he knows us all!" 


	5. Spike Rememers

Spike strode away down the back alleys and side streets back to his den, it was along time since he had met Transforgous in that back alley by the school, Drusilla had been alive then, he'd been walking with her, talking about their dinner when Transforgous had dropped down on them, stunned Dru and then tied up Spike with some sort of rope he had thrown up, well not literally, he'd just 'spat' the rope at Spike and Spike had found himself tied up.

Then Transforgous had said that he would kill him or leave him be but it all depended on a test, Spike had spat at him and swore to rip him apart. Transforgous had looked at him then and his look made Spike remember all the people he had killed and his mother.

"Spike, I will ask you two questions, answer them well"

"I'll kill you!"

"That's sweet, but try my patience again and you'll be screaming in pain."

"Fine, ask me the bloody questions"

"One, would you ever help the Slayer, out of choice?"

"Not so long as I have the ability to attack humans"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Two, would you ever love again if this" Transforgous indicated Drusilla "was dusted?"

"Kill her and I kill you"

"Just answer the question"

"What sort of question is that, Ugly" Spike spat

"Now, now that was very rude" crooned Transforgous

He than raised his hand and slammed spike against a wall, Spike's eyes rolled in his head

"Bloody hell!"

"What pleasant language you know, Answer my question"

"No"

"We shall see, and for the record my name is Transforgous"

Spike growled quietly, Transforgous walked up and 'sucked' the rope back into his body. Spike sprang at him and was propelled back by a Roman soldier's shield.

"Bye, Spike, I could say that it was lovely chatting to you, but id be lying"

Transforgous sprang up into the sky; Spike looked up in time to see a hawk take flight into the night.


	6. Giles confront's Spike

"Spike!"

Spike turned snapped out of his memories to see Giles attempting to run after him

"What do** you** want?"

"Please for Buffy's sake tell me what that creature was?"

"No"

"Please!"

"Why?"

"I need to know so I can report it to the Watchers Council"

"Your council already knows about him"

"What!"

"It works for the Council"

"But, I've never heard about it"

"then ask the council"

"but its easier to have you tell me"

"no, now get lost!" Spike turned and ran as fast as he could out into the night. Giles watched him disappear and turn back towards the Summer's house.


	7. Giles returns

"Zander, you clumsy rat!"

"Anya, Honey…"

"Don't Honey me"

"Please, I didn't mean to hit you"

"You still did," whimpered Anya, nursing her chin

"But It ducked" said Zander while enveloping Anya in a hug

"Zander! You'll suffocate me"

"Only with me love"

"Ewww, over sharing"

"Shut up Willow"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Silence both of you"

"Giles your back…" Giles raised a hand to stop Willow

"I didn't get anything from Spike"

"Damn blood sucking leech"

"Please Zander that's a bad insult"

"Buffy you're awake!"

"My entire body hurts"

"Go get some sleep, I'm going to contact the council"


	8. Enter Henry

Giles wandered home, his head bowed in thought. As he reached his front door, he saw that it was open.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rupert, it's only me,"

"Henry I haven't seen you for… how long has it been?"

"Twelve years, though it seems the years have been good to you"

"Come out of the shadows and shake my hand, old friend"

Henry slowly moved from where he had been sitting, one hand patting his mask to check it was secure, while the other was extended towards Giles

"Nice to see you but I'm here on the council's business"

"Wait; first tell me why you've taken to wearing a mask, please?"

"You don't want to see, trust me"

"Fine, tell me"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Fine, but sit down first"

"Ok" Giles moved to sit on the chair that Henry had vacated "can I turn the lights on"

"Sure" Henry reached to the light switch and clicked it on "I'll just shut the door"

"Ok"

Henry removed his mask. Giles took one look and fainted…


End file.
